Amour
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: A requested fanfiction. (I did say I do those, didn't I?) A new student has taken a liking to Kanda, and Kanda doesn't exactly mind. In fact, he has as well *shit description. basic school fic*
1. Chapter 1

**A fanfiction request made by Rita Hearts**

* * *

Kanda sat slumped in his desk, scowling as the secretary ran through the long list of announcements that really only applied to the teachers, in a monotone voice, the speaker morphing half her words in unidentifiable noises. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair so it tapped against the back wall of the classroom. Several minutes of listening the chatter of the other people in the class, which ranged from boyfriend trouble to girls they 'fucked', and mumbled announcements, the teacher came in followed by another. Kanda opened his eyes as the thick wood door slammed closed. The announcements stopped and the teacher put his briefcase on the front desk, he pulled out a stack of papers, and handed them to the girl in the front desk, asking her to pass them out. He then walked to the filing cabinet behind his desk and pulled out a syllabus and a few other things, handing them to the tall male that stood next to him. Kanda looked him up and down, taking in his fiery red hair to the one emerald green eye that he didn't hide beneath an eye patch. He was attractive, to say the least, and Kanda bit his lip as thoughts he'd never fess up to crossed his mind.

"Listen up! This is our new student, Lavi Bookman, please make him feel welcome and all that stuff." The teacher, said loudly, not exactly caring about the situation. He pointed to the empty seat in the back of the class and Lavi nodded, heading over. He hooked his back on his chair and shoved the pieces of paper into the bag. Lavi looked down at his schedule and sighed, not knowing where any of the classes were. He looked over to Kanda once the class began and the teacher instructed the class to open their books.

"Mister Bookman, please share a book with someone around you so you may follow along until I can locate a spare for you." He sais and Lavi nodded, moving his desk over to Kanda's, after hearing the giggles of the girls around him, he saw it as his best option.

"Hi, my names Lavi. I'm sorry to have to make you share." Lavi said as he looked from the board, then to the open text-book on Kanda's desk. Kanda sighed and moved it over for him, frowning.

"I know what your name is, idiot." He replied, starting to write down the notes.

"Well I introduced myself, shouldn't you do the same?" Lavi asked, looking Kanda up and down like the other did moments ago. And Lavi couldn't help but come to the same conclusion as Kanda.

"My name is Kanda." He said, not bothering to look at Lavi. Lavi rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand.

"Kanda? That's not a name though. What's your first name?" Lavi asked, poking Kanda's shoulder, which earned him a glare.

"Yuu." Kanda replied, annoyed by idiotic questioning. He put his pencil down and looked over at Lavi.

"Nice to meet you, Yuu-Chan." He smiled and Kanda scowled at him.

"Don't fucking call me that." Kanda growled and Lavi chuckled.

"Ah, sorry? What should I call you then? Yuu? Yuu-Kun? Kanda?" Lavi questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"Call me Kanda, like I introduced myself as." He said and Kanda nodded.

"Will do...Yuu." Lavi mocked with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda smacked the new student over the head and frowned, the only reason he didn't hit him harder was because if it was anything more he'd be suspended yet again and his adoptive father would scold him then hug him. Maybe a little of both. Kanda scowled at the thought and turned away from the red head.

"Ouch! Yuu! That hurt." Lavi whined, holding his head, sticking his bottom lip out in a pity pout. Kanda ignored it ,refusing to speak, only acknowledging it with his trademarked 'che.'

Lavi frowned a bit, realizing the face would get him no where. He turned back and looked over his papers. Half way through class he tapped Kanda on the shoulder.

"Nee, Nee, Yuu...do you have any cigarettes?" He asked, keeping his voice in a 'hush hush' tone. Kanda rolled his eyes and grabbed a half used pack from his back and tucking it into the inside pocket of his over sized hoodie.

"We'll get expelled if we smoke in class, why don't we go into the bathroom or out side? I need one too." Kanda gathered his things and got up. "Let's go moron..." He said before walking out of the room. Lavi quickly grabbed his own things and walked out behind Kanda. The other walked outside, frowning slightly like always. Lavi walked in stride with him, grinning. Once out side, Kanda walked a bit into the woods behind the school before plopping down beneath a large oak tree. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it before tossing the lighter and the pack to Lavi.

Lavi did the same and watched the older take slow drags.

"Are you gay?" Lavi asked suddenly, causing Kanda to choke slightly on some smoke. Lavi watched, smirking as he put out his half finished cigarette.

"Y-Yeah. Why do you ask?" Kanda replied, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, you're a pretty attractive guy and I thought that if you were gay we could, you know..."

"Fuck? You want to fuck?" Kanda asked, looking Lavi up and down. It was a rather bold thing to ask when you've first met someone but Kanda simply shrugged.

"Acquaintances with benefits, I assume." Kanda said after a moment of consideration.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." He said with a big grin as he stood. Kanda finished his cigarette before flicking it into the woods.

"Okay, alright...my place or yours?" The other asked, standing as well. He grabbed his bag from the ground and Lavi did the same.

"Why don't we go to yours? The old man is home and once we go down stairs he'll start saying really awkward things and doing old man things and no...your place."

Kanda nodded slowly and started walking towards the back parking lot. "Let's take my car." He said, ushering Lavi to follow.

"Right!" Lavi grinned and followed him. he really like him already, they've just met and were ditching school to fuck. Who wouldn't love someone who'd do that?


End file.
